


Supposed To

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, F/M, Miscarriage, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: After finding a baby abandoned in the back of a bar during a raid, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren brings the child back to his grieving wife in order to give her the very thing she cannot have: a baby of her own.---“You asked everyone?” Kylo presses, eyes narrowed. “The prostitutes, the bartenders— everybody who was in the saloon?”The stormtrooper stares at Kylo for a moment, seemingly reluctant to talk. But then, in a small, almost sad voice, “No one wants him, Supreme Leader.”Kylo watches the baby squirm for a moment, and images of every squalid little orphanage he’s ever seen flash across his mind.“Give me the child.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Supposed To

Kylo eyes the squirming bundle of blankets in the stormtroopers arms warily. “You’re sure the child had no mother? No father?” he asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” answers the trooper, adjusting his grip on the baby. “We found him in a back room in the town saloon just lying in a cradle. The whole squadron’s asked every person in town, but no one will claim him.”

Kylo takes a step closer, trying to get a better look at the child’s face. He’s a plump little thing, all cheeks and big eyes. The baby looks slightly discontent, but he’s not exactly screaming in panic. It makes Kylo’s blood boil, the idea of someone being so willing to abandon their own child in the back of _bar_ during a _raid._

“You asked _everyone_?” Kylo presses, eyes narrowed. “The prostitutes, the bartenders— everybody who was in the saloon?”

The stormtrooper stares at Kylo for a moment, seemingly reluctant to talk. But then, in a small, almost sad voice, “No one wants him, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo watches the baby squirm for a moment, and images of every squalid little orphanage he’s ever seen flash across his mind.

“Give me the child.”

\---

You’re in the throne room when Kylo makes it back to the Supremacy. He’s relieved to see you up and dressed, finally out and about after spending so many days and nights in bed. Kylo knows you, though; he can see how tired you still look, can sense the sadness swirling behind your eyes. Still, you look beautiful, always so beautiful.

A smile graces your face when you lay eyes on Kylo, the first one he’s seen in days. Visions of you crying and wailing and weeping for all those hours come back to Kylo as he takes in the sight of you, and his chest clenches. All of your miscarriages absolutely destroyed you, but Kylo had feared that this third one would unhinge you completely.

But alas, here you are, bathed and dressed in something that isn’t a nightgown, putting on a brave face in front of your people. Stars, does Kylo admire your strength.

“Darling,” he calls, smiling at the sight of your pretty face.

You’re out of your seat in an instant, already moving to meet Kylo halfway in the large, cavernous room. As you draw closer, you seem to notice the baby, steps faltering.

“Who’s this?” you ask warily, seemingly unwilling to come any closer. It breaks Kylo’s heart, seeing you so startled by the presence of a child. You’ve always loved babies, and in different circumstances, he knows you would have leapt at the chance to hold this one.

“He was found abandoned in the back of a saloon,” Kylo explains, readjusting the baby in his arms as he takes a step forward.

“How awful,” you say quietly, and Kylo catches the hint of anger in your voice.

“We asked everyone in the whole town,” Kylo says, moving even closer to you. “No one would claim him.”

You keep staring at the little boy, hands fisted in the skirt of your dress. Kylo swallows, choosing his words carefully.

“He’s very small, only about four months old,” he tells you. Kylo closes the gap between yourself and him, and you remain fixated on the child in his arms. “He needs a mother, my love.”

Finally, you lock eyes with Kylo. “I… I think you and I both know that I’m not meant to be a mother, Kylo,” you tell him softly, and Kylo knows that you’re trying not to cry.

“That’s not true,” Kylo counters, shaking his head. “I’ve seen you with children. It would be a _crime_ to deny any child your love and affection, darling.”

You’re back to staring at the baby again, hands still fisted in the fabric at your sides. “But what if I’m not _supposed_ —?”

“You’re supposed to, my love,” Kylo says, convicted. “If I ever knew anyone who was supposed to be a mother, it’s you.”

Finally, you break down, chin trembling. Kylo pulls you against him with one arm, rubbing your back as gently as he can. After a few seconds, the baby lets out a small, discontented noise, and it’s as if a switch is flipped inside of you.

“Oh!” you cry, practically pulling the baby out of Kylo’s arms now. He hands the boy over readily, relieved to see you finally giving in. Really, he didn’t think he had it in him to surrender the child to someone else after taking care of him for all these days.

“Oh, my darling,” you say, fussing now. “Did we smush you? I’m so sorry, that wasn’t nice of us.”

“I’ve already sent for a crib and some clothes,” Kylo tells you, perfectly content to watch you coo over this little baby for the rest of his life. “I’m sure he needs other things, though.”

“Oh yes,” you answer at once, and then you begin rattling off a whole list of items. It’s almost like you’re talking more to the baby instead of Kylo as you do it, but he can’t bring himself to be jealous.

“Come along, little one,” you say softly, rearranging the baby’s blankets absently. You breeze past Kylo and out the door, completely absorbed in the baby.


End file.
